


Asano Gakushuu Can't Stand Sweets

by SilentWaves



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Chocolate, Gakushuu is not actually perfect because I stan that, Getting Together, M/M, The OCs (like always) are just.. there, Valentine's Day, a looot of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWaves/pseuds/SilentWaves
Summary: If Karma’s making Gakushuu give him chocolates, then those chocolates are going to be the best goddamn things Karma’s ever eaten.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 292





	Asano Gakushuu Can't Stand Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> hahah I know I said I was going to post an actual story, but I just _had_ to do something for Valentine’s Day, so please accept this.

Asano Gakushuu didn’t always hate sweets. In fact, he was generally impartial to them. If someone were to offer a candy, he would gladly accept. 

That is, until the month of February in his second year of high school. 

“Shuu!!” A voice carries over the classroom, too full of enthusiasm and mischief to mean anything good.

“Yes Karma, I’m aware that you won.” Gakushuu sighs, glaring at his test sheet.

“By two whole marks!” Karma says. “This is my first win this year, so you should at least be happy for me, yeah?”

“Your ego doesn’t need to get any bigger,” Gakushuu tucks his test in his backpack, only slightly creasing the edges. “And besides, I’ll beat you on the next test, so there’s no point in getting your hopes up now.”

“Well, anyways. I still get to make the request, right?”

Gakushuu sighs again. “Sure. What do you want? I’m not going to write you another essay on dicks, so don’t bother asking.”

Karma laughs. “You have to admit it was pretty good. Almost won an award in the local literature showcase and everything.”

“My father bought me a pack of condoms.”

“But this time, hmm. There’s no way to outdo that,” Karma thinks for a bit. “I’ll let you know if I can come up with anything.”

“If you don’t tell me before the start of lunch, I’ll consider the deal void.”

“Damn, ok. Don’t blame me if you get a half-hearted deal though.”

“A half-hearted deal is better than no deal at all, right?”

“Alright, um,”

Just then, a group of girls passed by their table, not-so-quietly whispering about the upcoming holiday.

“Kimuro-kun seems like a white chocolate-kinda guy, don’t you think?” One of them says.

It should have been the obvious decision, Karma realized, because the only course that Gakushuu has never taken is the Foods and Cooking course. And if he never had to present a skill in public, that could only mean one thing.

“Shuu, since you lost this round, you have to make me chocolates for Valentine’s Day.” Karma smirks. Gakushuu, as predicted, turns an alarming shade of red, and grimaces so hard Karma thinks it probably hurt. 

“I have to _make_ them?” Gakushuu repeats. 

“You should know how to make something as simple as chocolate, yeah? After all, what kind of Mr. Perfect doesn’t know how to cook?”

Gakushuu’s left eye twitches.

“And, I mean, I had a bunch of extra when I made that batch for White Day last year, so you already know _I’m_ perfectly capable of making sweets. And speaking of, you didn’t bring anything in that day, did you? I mean, all those people who bravely confessed through chocolates but I guess you couldn’t spare the time to return the sentiment…“

Gakushuu’s eye twitches again.

“But! There’s still a week left before Valentine’s Day. Even if you _somehow_ didn’t know how to cook, I’m sure you could learn before you have to give me the chocolates, you know?”

“I can cook.” Gakushuu says, a little too hastily. He mentally curses as Karma’s grin only widens.

“So prove it.”

‘ _That bitch,_ ’ Gakushuu thinks. ‘ _not that it was an active secret or anything, but nobody else has questioned my strategic absence from any food clubs or classes. And everyone brings pre-make snacks to a meeting or social gathering, so that has never looked out of place. And why chocolate, of all things? Why couldn’t he ask for something like a sandwich? Maybe Karma didn’t actually know that Gakushuu couldn’t cook, and was only suggesting this to him because he somehow found out about his feelings for-- no, that’s impossible. Karma definitely deduced that Gakushuu can’t cook._ ’

“But I’m not a tyrant, like some people, so if you want to chicken out, that’s fine too.” Karma says. “But if you’re willing to write a 1500-word essay about penises and their influence on society, then I have no doubt you’ll do fine with some treats.”

‘ _Ugh_ ’ Gakushuu thinks. ‘ _There’s not getting out of this one without outing himself as a horrible cook. He couldn’t feign an allergy because Karma has seen him eat chocolates before. He couldn’t pretend that studying needed to take priority, because this was a task that shouldn’t take any more than an hour, max. Could he-- no, too many witnesses. Maybe-- no, Karma would see through that for sure. Ugh._ ’ Gakushuu hates getting cornered like this.

“So? What do you say, Shuu-chan? Up for the challenge?”

Gakushuu sighs. “Yeah. It’s just chocolates, right? No big deal. I’ll just whip some up before Friday.”

Karma smiles again, and practically skips away, noting the strained smile and twitching eye on Gakushuu’s face. 

“Well, shit.” Gakushuu mutters to himself, and heads to the library to check out some cooking/baking handbooks.

* * *

Karma was in a good mood.

This, he thinks, might even be a better idea than the dicks, even though he was trying to come up with that for a solid week, and this one came up in a matter of seconds. Maybe spontaneity really was the best inspiration. 

And really, how harmless would it be? Taste is pretty subjective, so maybe Gakushuu isn’t even that bad at cooking or anything, he’s just weird about people eating stuff when he can’t guarantee they’ll enjoy it. But then again, music is pretty subjective too, and during his first year school festival concert, he _definitely_ won the favour of the crowd, even if punk rock might not be everyone’s style.

So if that’s not it, could it be that Gakushuu was genuinely bad at cooking? This idea made Karma happy to no end. 

‘ _If he’s useless in the kitchen, then what’ll he do for the handmade chocolates on Valentine’s Day? Maybe he’ll melt some fancy European chocolates and re-freeze them in a different mold? But he’s too much of a sore loser for that, he wouldn’t fulfill his debt with a half-assed response. Maybe he’s planning on taking the time to learn how to bake? For Karma, it seemed like just following instructions (thus, how he was able to quickly make a large batch of return chocolates on White Day the year prior), so Gakushuu shouldn’t struggle _too_ much, right? But then, if Gakushuu could easily learn how to cook, he wouldn’t look so stressed over the idea._’ Karma considered gleefully. ‘ _Damn, Friday really can’t come soon enough, huh?_ ’

* * *

Hoga Mitsuo was an average student at Kunugigaoka High School. He recently transferred here, so even though he’s in his third year of high school, he must admit that he’s very out of the loop on the happenings and the rumour mill here.

So he picks up a volunteering position at the school library, knowing that the innocuous boy who’s reshelving the books is sure to be ignored, and he can catch up on the latest news soon after it happens. Also, he’s very much free to flirt with every cute guy or gal that comes up the counter to check out their books, and if it doesn’t work out, then they rarely remember him anyways. 

' _Really,_ ’ Mitsuo thinks, ‘ _I was pretty smart to have picked this position. There’s no mess, like the cafeteria, or getting involved in drama, like when you’re a club helper. It’s just seeing cute people pass by and reading when they’re not._ ’

Speaking of, Mitsuo notices a high school boy (probably not a first-year, judging by his confidant stride) walk into the library, holding a sheet of paper filled with neatly written lines that Mitsuo can’t see from where he’s sitting. The boy was definitely a 9.7, maybe even a 10 if he actually got some sleep. Those were some _intense_ eyebags, Mitsuo notes, but they don’t distract too much from his pretty blonde hair and striking violet eyes.

Mitsuo turns back to his book before the boy could turn his penetrating glare onto him. He reads for a bit longer before (he loses track of time easily. It could have been 5 minutes or 5 hours, for all he knows) he decides that he should do some actual work. Mitsuo’s about to get up to sign in the recently returned books when he makes eye contact with a pile of leather and paper.

“Um, hello?” Mitsuo asks. The pile of books sets itself onto his desk. “If you’re looking to check all of these out, I’m afraid I can’t do that. Regular students are limited to 5 books per week, you see, and I’m pretty sure--”

“I’m part of the Student Council,” The boy from earlier steps aside, the books no longer covering him. “Here’s my student ID. I have no restrictions for checkout amount.”

“Asano-san?” Mitsuo says, scanning his card. “That’s a pretty name. Very…disciplined. Strong.”

“Thank you. But I am in a bit of a rush, you see, so I’d appreciate it if you could begin checking out these books for me.”

“Sure, Asano-san,” Mitsuo looks down at the pile. “So… chocolate-making? Somebody’s getting into the Valentine’s spirit.”

For a brief moment, although Gakushuu has been fairly pleasant in their exchange, Mitsuo could have sworn he saw the boy’s eye twitch, and stare harden into something more akin to the glare he had when he first walked in. It vanishes just as fast as it appears.

“I guess you could say it’s something like that,” Gakushuu says, before letting their conversation fall back into silence. Mitsuo awkwardly ‘beep’s the rest of the books, and sets them on the desk as Gakushuu puts them into a large tote.

“Did… Did you have someone in mind for these chocolates?” Mitsuo asks, trying to keep conversation going.

“Yes.”

“And… Is she cute?”

“He’s the least ‘cute’ person I know.”

“Ahaha, I know how it is. Guys, am I right?”

Gakushuu gives him a pained look in return. “You haven’t met this one.”

Ah, finally, some semblance of a conversation. “What’s he like?”

“He’s… you know. Karma.”

Karma? That was an English word (Mitsuo would know, he’s been living in England for the past 3 years), but he doesn’t think that Gakushuu used it in the correct context. He seems very smart though, and smart types don’t like to be corrected. So Mitsuo nods, as though he understood what Gakushuu was trying to say.

“Right, well, good luck!” Mitsuo waves Gakushuu away as he leaves with a polite goodbye.

Right then. Not the weirdest encounter that Mitsuo’s ever gotten, that’s for sure. Probably just a nerd who wants to get a boyfriend. Mitsuo could understand that.

“Umm, excuse me,” A girl (she walked in around an hour ago to study, Mitsuo recalls) approaches his desk. “I don’t know if you’re allowed to reveal this kind of information, but would you happen to know what books that person just checked out?”

“Who, Asano-san?” 

“Yes. Of course, if it’s private, I totally get it if you’re not allowed to tell, but--”

“Are you two friends?”

The girl looks at Mitsuo for a second, dumbfounded, because how could he _not_ know one half of the famous first-place pair of Kunugigaoka? He must be new. 

“Sure. We’re in the same class.” If he’s new, then she supposes a small, white lie couldn’t hurt anybody.

“That’s probably fine then. He checked out a bunch of books on making chocolate.”

The girl gasps. “You’re sure?”

“Well, yea--” But before he could finish his reply, the girl had already sprinted away, fingers flying over her phone’s keyboard.

* * *

Rumours spread fast. 

In fact, they spread fast enough that not even by the end of lunch break, it’s already reached Karma’s ears that ‘Asano Gakushuu has a lifelong crush on a childhood best friend who he’s going to give chocolates to by the end of the week’. Obviously, some details have been stretched, ignored, or completely made-up, and Karma was smart enough to know that much. He ponders it anyways.

In class, he’s staring at Gakushuu (just a little more than usual), hoping to figure out if it’s true that the Prince of Kunugigaoka really has a special someone. And if he did, then wouldn’t Karma have noticed by now, seeing how they’re always together? But it’s been made pretty obvious that Karma does not have the best people skills, so it wouldn’t be too far fetched to think he actually just missed the signs.

Karma sighs, and spits out the end of his pencil, because _damn_ , he was picking up some nasty habits from Gakushuu, and his pencil tasted kinda gross. He decides that this matter could be easily resolved by the end of the week, and Karma wouldn’t even need to stress over it too much.

Karma stresses over it. Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day, and Karma has barely made a dent in his list of potential suspects. Was he obsessing over this a little? Maybe. Did he have a good reason? Sure. After all, if Gakushuu had to take the time to make chocolates for Karma because of some stupid bet, then maybe the person he was planning on confessing to would get the wrong idea. What if Karma is the _sole cause_ of Gakushuu being sad and alone for the rest of his life? Maybe that was why Gakushuu was so mad when he suggested the chocolates.

So Karma searches. If Gakushuu’s crush was someone easygoing, he’s sure that the bet won’t cause any harm to Friday’s confession. Otherwise, Karma’s just going to have to grit his teeth, ignore his pride and the churning feeling in his stomach (that he refuses to label as jealousy), and cancel the bet.

Karma sighs, for the however-many-th time the past three days, and checks his list again. Next up was Class 1-C. He scans the list for a familiar face, and unsurprisingly, doesn’t see one. And since these were first years, it’s possible that they wouldn’t even know who Karma _was_. 

So now his backup plan: go to Storage Room F-2. 

It had started last year, after the first test. Gakushuu won that time, and people had noticed. But they didn’t just notice his brain and tenacity, they also noticed the light in his eyes, the softness of his hair, the intensity of his voice, etc. etc. The teachers would never have actually given a group of usually-studious teenagers the permission to start an official fan club, especially not for one of the other students in the school, but they still met every Thursday at lunch in the unused storage room on the second floor.

“Knock knock.” Karma says. “Any weird rituals happening right now, or can I stop to ask a favour?”

Someone gasps. “Akabane-kun? Hi! Hello! Did you want to join our club? I’m Tanaka Rikona, the leader of the Asano Gakushuu Fan Club! Unless you’re here on behalf of a teacher, which then I’m Tanaka Rikona, searching for extra volleyballs.”

“Tanaka-senpai, everyone knows about our club. Even the teachers have given up trying to stop our meetings, as long as we don’t advertise anything.” A quieter club member says. “Oh, I’m Inouye Taiyo, from Class 1-C. It’s nice to meet you, Akabane-senpai.”

“Just Karma is fine, Inouye. And you say you’re from 1-C? Perfect. Come outside for a minute, I have some questions to ask.” Karma says.

“Wow, Akabane Karma talked to me!” Inouye mumbles, probably not even sure he said it out loud. Karma would have normally teased him about it, but there’s only 25 minutes left of lunch and Karma needs to cross off a _lot_ more names by tomorrow. 

“Three questions: 1. Do you know who-- err, actually, we’ll skip that one. 2. Are you, or any of your classmates, in regular contact with the aforementioned Asano Gakushuu? 3. Are you, or any of your classmates secretly dating, or hope to date him?” Karma asks. 

“For the second question… no. Nobody I know is in touch with Asano-senpai… I don’t think. And so for the third-” Inouye begins answering.

“Ok, that’s all I needed to know, bye.” Karma turns to leave.

“Wait, Akab-er-Karma, may I ask why you’re going around the school asking everyone about Asano-senpai?”

“Nothing important.”

“But it’s specifically for Valentine’s Day, right? I’m no genius like you two, but is it possible that you’re… um, sorry if this comes out as offensive in any way…”

“I’m on a bit of a tight schedule, Inouye. Hit me with whatever questions you have, just make it quick,” Karma pauses, remembering Kayano’s chastizing over his manners, “please.”

“Ok, sorry. Does this mean that you’re planning on giving Asano-senpai chocolates?” 

“What?” Karma blinks. “No, what are you talking about? _He’s_ the one making _me_ chocolates, didn’t you hear about the test results? I just don’t want to interrupt any of his prior plans, that’s all. Despite common belief, I’m not _actually_ a demon from hell.”

“Oh, really? That’s all this is for?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Well, it’s just that, if I know Asano-senpai, and I-well- _don’t_ really know him, since we’ve never had a conversation before. But. Uh. I know enough about Asano-senpai to know that if you were inconveniencing him in any way, he wouldn’t hesitate to tell you so. I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about if he’s still going through with the chocolate-making.”

“Huh.” Karma thinks about this possibility. “You know what, for a baby first-year, you’re not too bad.”

“But weren’t you a first year yourself only last year?” Inouye asks, but Karma already left.

‘ _Inouye has a point._ ’ Karma thinks. ‘Why _was_ he worrying so much about this? Gakushuu isn’t the type to let a fly go un-swatted, just as he wouldn’t let a bothersome (though Karma’s not _that_ annoying, really) friend get in the way of his plans. If Gakushuu has no problem with what was happening, there’s no problem at all.’

* * *

Gakushuu has a problem. 

He has multiple, in fact, because the smoke detector was beeping so much Gakushuu has almost dismissed it as white noise, the fumes from the stove were too much for the windows to handle, Gakushuu’s booked five appointments to the dentist for the remainder of the month because of all the _goddamn sugar_ he’s had to consume, the first batch of ~~chocolate~~ unidentifiable charred masses had made a dent in the marble countertop, and he’s pretty sure he just saw a bird in his backyard die from the smell coming from his kitchen.

So there are multiple problems, and Gakushuu is not quite sure how to manage all of them. Thank God Gakuhou was out for the week, dealing with ‘government business’, or something. Gakushuu stopped bothering to try and figure out the Asano Sr. ‘secret businesses’ last year.

Gakushuu takes the fire extinguisher (for the third time today) and sprays the kitchen down. It was Thursday the 13th, much too close to the deadline for Gakushuu’s comfort, and he still doesn’t know how to manage the Herculean task that is cooking. 

Karma _definitely_ knew that Gakushuu couldn’t handle edibles if his life depended on it. Why else would he have picked the _single_ task that Gakushuu couldn’t manage? An essay, regardless of the topic, Gakushuu could do. Even that bullshit concert that Karma had once made him do went really well (a little _too_ well, actually, since he had to fight off recruiters for a month afterwards). But cooking? Baking? Whatever category that making chocolate fell into? Gakushuu, despite reading all the books in the library, could not figure it out. 

He sweeps up the powder, washes his hands, and starts again. 

‘ _This time, for sure,_ ’ Gakushuu says, as though he hasn’t been saying the exact same thing for the last 39 batches, then stares at the mess that the stove has turned into. ‘ _On second thought, maybe a break would help._ ’

He sits down, melting into his couch in a way that he’ll only do if Gakuhou isn’t home, and turns on Netflix. But because Asano Gakushuu is not a slacker, he picks the first baking show he sees, and begins taking notes.

So, Gakushuu has made a few conclusions.

First, apparently the pastries that one bakes can sense their creator’s emotions. Gakushuu thinks this is bullshit, of course, but he can’t deny the trend. According to his study of professional bakers, if he was in a bad mood when he makes a dessert, then cakes will inevitably fall, cookies will bake unevenly, and chocolate, if it can still be called that, will burn.

Second, the chocolates might just need some encouragement. It definitely wasn’t Gakushuu’s fault that they kept turning out like sugary charcoal, since he was following the recipes to the letter, so it must be the chocolate itself. That’s alright, because Gakushuu is good at encouragement. In fact, it was what he _excelled_ at. A good leader must first be a good speaker, and if Gakushuu could convince a whole school to take up arms (which he hasn’t done, but doesn’t doubt that he could), he could convince a few teaspoons of honey and cocoa butter to mix right. 

Third, Gakushuu felt completely ridiculous, struggling over such a mundane task, but he’d sooner flee the country than show up empty-handed, or _worse_ with his shitty ‘chocolates’, to school on Valentine’s Day. If Karma could cook, then Gakushuu could too.

Thus, how Gakuhou comes home at 2:28am on Friday, the 14th of February, to see his only son huddled over the stove (buried under carbon dioxide powder and dried honey flakes), stirring a pot (that was so charred it had practically turned black) and persuading it to _cook better_.

* * *

It’s first bell of February 14, and Asano Gakushuu could not have cared less about how he looked. Sure, his father cringed at his appearance and his schoolmates stared with disbelief all morning, but Gakushuu had _finally finished_ the chocolates, and still got a solid four hours of sleep while waiting for his last batch to chill. 

That being said, when Gakushuu walked into Class 2-A that morning, Karma nearly drops his phone. 

“What _happened_ to you?” Karma says. Gakushuu throws Karma a nicely-wrapped bag in response.

“Either you eat them now, or you never eat anything again for the rest of your life.” Gakushuu says, his voice hoarse and his eyes barely visible through heavy lids and ink-black eyebags.

“Uh, alright?”

“On second thought, come out to the hallway. There’s too much attention on you now.”

“...Sure?” Karma leaves the classroom with Gakushuu, leaving the rest of his class slack-jawed and confused. “These are the chocolates that you made for me?”

“Who else would they be for?”

Karma pales. Gakushuu sounded angry, and he quickly revaluates the situation. Maybe Gakushuu’s competitiveness won out against his desire for a perfectly executed confession plan? Maybe he did make his crush a bunch of chocolates, and just gave Karma the leftovers? Or maybe-

“Are you going to eat them or not?” Gakushuu says, aware of how aggressive his tone is but too tired (and a little dizzy, if he wa going to be honest. A diet of only sugar for a week straight was definitely not good his health) to care.

“Well, ok. Maybe I should have told you earlier, but you really didn’t need to do this.” Karma decides that his jealousy over someone else being Gakushuu’s object of affection is not worth seeing him with cocoa butter in his face and fire extinguisher powder in his hair.

Gakushuu’s face flashes between anger and confusion for a few seconds, then he decides to settle on anger. 

“What do you mean by that?” Gakushuu says through gritted teeth.

“I mean, well, at first I thought that this would be a harmless thing, you know? But _then_ I found out you already _had_ someone you wanted to give chocolates to. And then I was like, ‘well shit, Karma, Gakushuu’s going to hate you now’, so I thought I’d figure out who you liked. But _then_ I realized that this school has over 1000 students, so I’d never be able to find the right one. So-”

“Karma.” Gakushuu interrupts. “I’m begging you. Just eat the goddamn chocolates.”

Karma takes a bite, not wanting to anger Gakushuu further. It was one thing to see him flustered or bitter, it was another thing if Gakushuu looked ready to push Karma out the third floor window (though Karma was sure he’d survive). 

“They’re good.” It’s true. They weren’t earth-shattering, or gourmet chocolates by any means, but they were fine.

“You mean they taste like chocolates?”

“Yeah…? What else would they taste like?”

“They’re edible?”

“You just saw me eat one.”

Gakushuu breathes a sigh of relief. “That’s all I needed to hear.” 

“Well, you should probably get going if you want to catch this person before the bell.” Karma suggests after a beat of silence.

“What do you mean, idiot?” Gakushuu asks, visibly more relaxed since Karma ate the chocolate.

“I mean, if you want to give the chocolates to your crush, you should probably go now, though I’d recommend washing your face and hair first.”

Gakushuu sighs again, but out of dejection rather than relief. “Over the past week, I reduced studying time by 62.8%, I have had a total of eight hours of sleep over four days, and four of those hours were from yesterday, I have read _every_ cookbook in the library and actually _took the time_ to watch a baking show, a _baking show_ , for God’s sake.” He takes a breath. “And yet you think I’d do all of that just for the sake of some stupid bet?”

“Well, I don’t see what else it would-- _oh_ ” Karma says.

“ _Yes_ , you red-headed freak. The chocolates are for you, so you better fucking appreciate them.”

“Well,” Karma felt his face grow warm. “Thanks, I guess. Does this mean the fan-club’s going to have to disband?”

“No. I made it very clear that none of them will ever date me unless they quit. Besides, I think they see me more like a god than as a dating prospect.”

“Damn.” Karma takes another chocolate. “Can’t wait to see their faces when they see you with chocolate stains on your shirt.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Gakushuu leans in to do just that, and pulls away just as quickly.

“Fuck, you taste like sugar.” Gakushuu grimaces. “Kiss me again after you’ve had some water.”

It was probably because of the 43 failed batches of chocolates that Gakushuu has eaten all by himself, since Gakuhou wasn’t home and he’d been taught to not waste food, or maybe because the stench of burnt cocoa butter was forever engraved into his memory, but Gakushuu knew for certain that he would never eat anything sweet ever again.

But hey, at least he got a boyfriend out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao was this a Valentine’s fic? Or a collection of my Gakushuu headcanons? But you know what, this was kind of fun, and I hope you guys think so too. 
> 
> Lastly, please leave a comment telling me what you loved, what you hated, etc.! Your comments are actually super validating ~~and I feed off of them for motivation~~.


End file.
